


Plucked by an English Rose

by jolliapplegirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Gay, Historical, Japan, M/M, Nobility, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolliapplegirl/pseuds/jolliapplegirl
Summary: Kohaku is a homeless child living in the streets of slowly industrializing Japan with his two brothers. When circumstances force the young man to move to Europe to get by, he is hired by the mysterious lord only known as the Baron. Kohaku is swept up into the mans whirlwind of passion and intrigue.





	1. Meeting a Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

> A redone version of a story I wrote in high school. You can find the original on Booksiesilk under the same name.

The story about to be told happens long before now. In the time when samurai and honor was receding into the background of Japanese society. This is a story of three boys who grew into men. And the tale of how they fell in love. The story begins as all do, at the beginning. At this time, Japan was assimilating itself into the cultures of others and times were changing. While the streets of poverty stayed the same, riches were being made elsewhere. And as anyone would know, where there is money, there is a thief there to steal it.

“Get back here you little shits!” A sweaty merchant shouted, barely dodging the car that zoomed past. Unlike the two boys he’d been chasing, he couldn't weave through the crowd so effortlessly. Panting, he watched the two boys run off with his goods, pissed that the police were too busy to even notice the robbery.

The two boys slipped into an alleyway, smiling as they noted the lack of shouts. The younger of the two, Kohaku, who was not very well known as a thief since it was his first time stealing, was having a lot of fun. At the age of seven, everything was fun. Gin, The elder, was a troublemaker well known to the neighborhood. Being only ten didn’t stop him from becoming a more than usual thief in the neighborhood. He even came by sometimes just to mess with people.

Their hands full of food and money, Kohaku and Gin ran. Around the corner, past an officer guard and through the grass fields they ran with their bounty. No one could catch them. They were as free as the birds they ran beneath. Out of breath and satisfied with a day’s work, Kohaku and Gin sat back in the grassy field as some of their more persistent pursuers passed them by. When the air was silent, they finally spoke.

“Why do we take their food, Nii-chan?” Kohaku asked as he rummaged through the pile of goods for a snack. “They always get angry and chase us around. Is what we do bad?” He looked up at the older boy for guidance.

“No, we haven’t done anything bad, Kohaku.” Gin replied already half way through an apple. “We take their food because they refuse to share. They have more than enough for themselves but insist on hoarding it all to themselves. Besides if we don’t take their food, all those rich folk will get fat off their asses and never move again.” He joked, bringing to mind a round as a ball figure. Kohaku couldn’t help but snicker at the image. Gin followed along, his eye distant for a second as his mind wandered. What the young boy thought was not clear but he was a little less amused than his little brother. That moment went on for another minute while the two waited for the air to settle.

Yawning, Gin helped Kohaku to his feet. It was time to head home. Holding his hand, the walked the usually treacherous path to find himself in a small clearing. In the center was an abandoned hut far from the more well traveled paths. Gin had found the place by accident one day and declared it home.

It was by no mean a good hut. It was as run down as it could possibly be without falling to pieces. There were days that Kohaku thought just walking from one end to the room to the next would cause the roof to cave in but after all this time, it remained steady. The board creaked as they walked and the ceiling leaked in the winter but it was better than nothing at all. 

The duo went over to store their stolen goods away for winter. As they did so, Kohaku’s stomach grumbled and Gin reminded him that their brother was surely finishing dinner. This stopped him from complaining, though he really wanted to. Soon after, they walked in to main room to greet their eldest brother. The second they opened to the door, a shout filled the room.

“What did you two do now?!” Hideyoshi, their eldest brother shouted from the fire pit. He towered above them, which meant little since they were all malnourished. It was clear from the smell of the room that he had been cooking dinner before this. Despite being only fifteen, he did almost all the work for their makeshift family. While he didn’t do much housework other than cooking, he was the only one making money. “And do not lie to me.” He stated, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Looking over the three young boys, it was clear they were not of the same blood. All of them were pretty in some sense, Hideyoshi being the most obvious. Long black hair that shimmered in the fading light and luminous blue eyes that drew anyone’s gaze. Gin was a bit less pretty but had a charm that his youth only slightly masked. Unlike his brother, his hair was only to his shoulders, messy and wild. At a glance, it could be mistaken for black but truly was a dark brown. The most eye catching part being his green eyes, reminding most of a cat, watching from the dark. Kohaku on the other hand, was the least pretty but the most adorable. Being as young as he was, he radiated a charm that few could resist. Add to it his very light brown, almost blonde hair and big brown eyes, he was the cutest thing. For various reasons, Hideyoshi was the one of them allowed to work or to go out in public.

“Lie? I would never lie to you, Hide-nii.” Gin lied, looking up at his brother innocently. “How do you know we did anything at all?” Hideyoshi did not budge, cocking a brow as if to ask ‘are you seriously asking me that?’ Kohaku didn’t bother trying to lie, remaining silent under his brothers gaze. No matter what, Hide-nii always knew when the two had caused trouble. No matter how well they tried to hide it, Hide-nii always figured it out. As such, Hide remained silent. His glare said it all. Kohaku and Gin sobered and bowed respectively to their older brother.

“We’re sorry, Hide-nii.” They said in unison, looking up at the older boy pleadingly. Hideyoshi was not swayed, continuing to scowl and hold their dinner away from them. The two looked at each other and Gin sighed. 

“We promise not to steal again.” He promised, noting how Kohaku nodded alongside him. Silence met the promise. After a long sigh, Hide surrendered the bowls of gruel to the two children. They attacked the food with a vengeance, much to Hide’s amusement. Of course the two were starving. They had to store their food for the winter, so their small snack was barely filling. Hide briefly scolded them, instructing them to sit down and eat like ‘proper men’, which amused everyone involved. 

Their dinner was short, since they didn’t have a lot of food to eat, no that any of them minded. Their conversation made time fly anyway. Kohaku asked about their eldest brother’s day at work and such. He didn’t know what Hide did but he had been told that the pay was great. Which mean they had just enough to splurge on sweets sometimes.

After cleaning up the mess that dinner created the brothers sat together. The three sat near the fire, huddled under their single blanket. Kohaku snuggled close to Hide, resting his head on the young man’s legs as Gin leaned on his shoulder.

“You smell nice, Hide-nii.” Kohaku sleepily commenting, missing the slight flinch from Hide. Gin snorted at the remark and told him not to lie and go to sleep. Hide kissed them both goodnight, letting their smiling faces be the last he saw before resting. They smelled bad in general. Sweat and dirt caked their skin and clothes but every night they slept like this. Not only to keep warm though. The best part of sleeping in such close quarters is knowing that they were safe as long as they were together. They fell asleep, content and warm.

 

*****

 

The next morning, Kohaku woke up alone. The blanket they’d shared the night before tucked away safely, far from the elements and animals and the spot beside him cool to the touch. Yawning, the little boy stretched his arms out to greet the sun. He wasn’t bothered by being alone. It happened fairly often.

Hide-nii left for work at dawn everyday, so he was used to him not being around in the morning.  Gin-nii was just a general loner so he went off by himself just for the heck of it. While Kohaku wanted to spend times with his brother, he understood that they had their own grownup things to do. Which often left Kohaku alone. 

It basically meant he was free to do as he wished, though the one condition was that he wasn’t to leave the forest. He was too little to defend himself and since the last time he went out alone, he was almost kidnapped, he knew better than to test his luck. Still, that didn’t mean he’d stay indoors!

He jumped to his feet, opening the cupboard to look for some clean clothes. All of them were threadbare from frequent washings and could hardly be considered clothes but Kohaku didn’t think too much about it. Nicer clothes were not something he could ever have anyway. Even Hide-nii had to borrow clothes from his work.

Finding the clothes, Kohaku left the hut with a skip in his step. Excited, he clutched the small bar of soap in his hands. It wasn’t often that he found soap to bath. The little he had was just enough to get the smell off him. Hide always smelled clean and Gin never cared so it was Kohaku’s personal luxury. He parted the bushes, revealing his own super secret bathing spot. Seeing it empty, Kohaku excited striped his meager clothes and jumped into the water.

The water was frigid.

He’d expected it but basked in the sting. It just meant that the bath would have to be quick. He floated in the water relaxed. He could already feel the weeks of grim sliding off his skin. Scrubbing as hard as he could, his skin was getting smoother by the second. A sound rang out.

Some distance away, Kohaku heard something. It was faint but the young boys senses told him he wasn’t alone. Wary, Kohaku eased out of the water to grab a weapon. It might be a pervert, so he’d need to defend himself but stopped as continued to listen. 

Someone was crying. 

The sound was faint but definitely there. Frowning, Kohaku washed off a bit and followed the sound. He didn’t want to waste time so he just went without clothes. He still had his stick so he could take out most threats. The sound was just beyond some bushes and what he found nearly stopped his heart.

It was a spirit.

It had to be a spirit. Something as small and sweet had to be a spirit. In the middle of the small clearing, was a mound of fabrics hiding a child within. Despite the distance, Kohaku could tell he was a boy. There was no obvious clues but his instincts told him so. The boy was sobbing. Loud enough to be heard by Kohaku some distance away but somehow still subdued, as if trying to hold it in. His kimono was trailing behind him like a tail and only his head could be scene. Long dark hair drifted down the boys shoulders, like a curtain over his colorful and beautiful robes. Kohaku had only heard of such figures in legends. Legends of gods and spirits told to scare children. Awestruck, Kohaku didn’t even realize he’d stepped from behind the bushes until the boy flinched and looked up. Large violet eyes gazed up at him through the curtain of dark hair.

“Ooo, are you a Kitsune?” Kohaku guessed, drawing closer as his heart raced with excitement. He noticed that the boy’s face was covered in dirt and grime. Somehow that made Kohaku feel better as he approached the boy. The boy however looked nervous and moved back. “Or maybe a spirit! You're pretty like one.” The boy’s face went from almost sickly pale to blood red the closer he got.

“Eep~~!” The boy covered his mouth with his robe, muttering something behind it. 

“What was that?” Kohaku asked, frown as he stood a few feet from hi. “Speak up, Kitsune-san!”

“Ah! Y-you're… Y-you're naked!” The boy cried, his face flushed behind the layer of dirt. Kohaku looked down and saw that he was, in fact, still naked. What was the big deal?

“Well, yeah, of course I am! How else will i get clean if I'm not naked?” He stated as if this was obvious. Which it was really. “Do you take baths with your clothes on?”

“A bath?” The boys eyes scanned the area skeptically. “You were taking a bath? Out here?”

“Of course.” He retorted, rolling his eyes. “What? You think I have a river running through our house?”

“But it’s freezing out? And… and your naked! Ah!! I shouldn’t be seeing another boy naked. Or is that girls? Oh, dear, these things always confuse me and-” Kohaku lost interest in this conversation and decided he wanted to go somewhere else. Grabbing the boy’s sleeve, he pulled him to his feet. He was a little taller than Kohaku but that didn’t matter.

“Let’s go!” Kohaku said, pulling him away from the clearing, smiling as he got further away. 

“G-go? Go where?”

“To the river!” He answered. He was glad the river wasn’t too far from here.

“Why?!”

“To have fun!”

“W-what?”

“Trust me.”

“But I…” Before the boy could let out another complaint, they reached the river. It was the same spot, Kohaku noted, seeing his wet clothes hanging off a tree branch.

“Well, here we are!” He announced as if showing off. And he was. This spot was his super secret spot. Not even Gin-nii knew about it! Kitsune-san was special.

“Quite.” He replied, a bit unsure. He didn’t look impressed though. He looked around with a somewhat lost expression. “Look, I don’t understand why you brought me here but-”

Strip!” Kohaku suddenly ordered, smiling back at the boy. A moment of silence fell between the two.

“...Huh?”

“Strip!!” He repeated, proceeding to undo the ties of the boys lavish clothes.

“Eek!” The boy cried out in protest, though he didn’t fight it. “W-what are you doing?”

“You were crying because you were sad, right?”

“W-well…” He looked away for a second before nodding. [nods]

“For me, when I’m sad, I go and play by the river.” He stated, pointing to the water. He held out a hand to the boy. “So, to cheer you up, lets play in the water!”

"But… I don’t want to get my clothes dirty.”

“They’re already dirty. You were sitting in the dirt.”

“It is?!” He cried, twisting around to check. At the sight of the stain, tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to fall. “Oh! how terrible. My clothes are ruined!” Tears began to fall and Kohaku felt weird. He’d never met someone who cried this much, especially over something as small as a stain.

“They're just clothes. Just wash them.” He proposed, shaking his head. He really didn’t get what this fox’s issue was. His clothes were always dirty but he never cried about it. Maybe it was a spirit thing? 

“But… aren't’ they special?” The boy ask looking up, his large violet eyes gazed up at him, vulnerable and meek. Kohaku couldn’t help but think he was cute. So he smiled, watching the boy get redder by the second.

“They’re nice but I think you can still wash them.” He said, taking them off the boy who reluctantly let him. As soon as he was naked, Kohaku tossed his robes in the river. The boy looked aghast but held his tongue when Kohaku assured him. “Here, I’ll show you how.”

Kohaku took his hand and lead him to the edge of the river. While he didn’t have a lot of soap, he still used most of it to wash the boy’s robe. A robe as pretty as his shouldn’t be left stained like that. After hanging it up to dry, Kohaku, being the child he was and chose to play for the rest of the afternoon. The sun was still high and what was better than playing with a friend?

Jumping into the chilly water, he shivered as the cold race up his skin. The boy shared his reaction but still smiled when Kohaku looked back. The two spent the rest of the day playing in the water. They also bathed each other, since they were dirty. The act was a bit intimate for two who hadn’t even exchanged a proper introduction but the two didn’t care. They felt close.

Kohaku had just finished washing the dirt from the boy’s face when he noticed how he looked. He was a foreigner. Kohaku hadn’t seen a lot of them but he knew how they looked. Still, this boy didn’t look like the ones he saw in town.

“Hm.” He frowned, leaning close to study his face. The boy’s face got red as he moved back.

“W-what is it?”

“You look weird.” He stated bluntly, ignoring the tears that filled the boy’s eyes again. “Your face is all… weird.”

“Eh?! Is that bad?” He asked, wanting to hide. Was he being disliked cause he wasn’t Asian? 

“Hm?” Kohaku frowned at his conclusion. “No, it fine.” He replied, continuing to wipe the boys face.

“But you said-”

“I said you look weird but you’re a kitsune, right?” He said, nodding at his own conclusion. Spirits take on different forms so maybe they sometimes looked like foreigners. It made sense. Kohaku had never seen a foreigner look as pretty as this boy after all. “You’re not supposed to look normal. Besides, you’re really cute looking.”

“T-thank you…” He whispered shyly, staring at the water. Kohaku was enjoying the sight of the water splashing as he kicked it when the boy spoke up again. “Oh, um… what is that?”   
“Hm?”

“Y-your thigh?” He asked, earning a look of confusion. His face got redder, if it was possible. “That mark?” Kohaku’s eyes drifted down to see what mark he was talking about. Had he missed a spot while bathing? Instead, he spotted the mark he had been born with. A strange little thing that resembled a crescent moon.

“Oh, this? It’s a birthmark.” He said with a fond smile. “Me and my brothers have similar marks, but they’re all in different places. Hide-nii has a full moon and Gin-nii has a half moon.” He explained, looking up at the sky. “They’re magic marks, that's supposed to bind us together. In fact, Hide-nii said we’d always find each other with these marks because we are brothers of the moon.” He laughed. “That’s what Hide-nii calls us.”

“You… have a brother?” He asked, suddenly curious. His eyes glowed with clear envy. Kohaku couldn’t help but puff up at the sight.

“Yep! I  have 2!” He proclaimed, earning a surprised gasp from the boy, as if he’d proclaimed himself to be a god. “They are so amazing! Gin-nii is super fast and strong despite how much he cries during thunderstorms and Hide-nii is really pretty but snorts when he laughs.” He knew if his brothers ever found out what he’d revealed even soft-hearted Hide-nii would punish him but he didn’t want to hide anything from this boy. 

“He snorts? How amusi-” He stopped when a bell rang through the air. The was distant and unfamiliar to Kohaku but the sound of it sent shivers through the boy. He jumped up from the water, rushing to the shore in a hurry. “I have to go!”

“G-go? Go where?” Kohaku questioned trying to reach him but he moved fast. Despite how reluctant he was to strip, he sure got dressed fast. Less than a minute and he was almost fully dressed though his hair was still damp.

“I have to go now.” He repeated, flapping his sleeves to make sure it fell correctly. He gave Kohaku a brief look before turning away. Just before he took his first step, Kohaku spoke.

“We had a lot of fun today, didn’t we?” Silence met his words. Without looking back, Kohaku started to get dressed as well. “Will you come by again, Kitsune-kun?” For a while Kohaku wondered if the boy had left. He was too scared to turn around to find out.

“A-as you wish.” Was the only response. Kohaku turned to see the boy disappear into the forest. Just like a fox spirit. With a smile on his face, Kohaku dashed home. The sun had set on a new friendship. Hopefully tomorrow would be just as fun.


	2. Baring your heart

That evening, Gin and Kohaku came home to a smiling Hide. Despite being gone most of the day, Gin had not asked what Kohaku had been doing all day when they had bumped into each other. Gin didn’t ask why Kohaku was wet and he in turn did not ask why Gin was covered in mud and leaves. It seemed like it was a silent agreement between the two to not ask about either's whereabouts. Gin was less than pleased as they walked into their home. Kohaku grinned happily as Hide beckoned them inside.

Hide took a moment to look Gin over before tapping the wood next to him. Gin plopped himself down and let Hide attempt to clean the dirt of of Gin’s face. All the while, snickering.

“Did you have a busy day?” He asked, scrubbing Gin’s cheek. Gin only responded with a grumble about nosy brothers and something blondes, whatever that was. Kohaku decided to ask what was on his mind.

“You look pretty happy, Hide-nii. Did something good happen?” Kohaku asked, sitting in front of the fire. The stew cooking smelled delicious. Did Hide manage to get some meat or did he catch them a rabbit this time. Kohaku kind of hoped for a bit of both.

Hide stroked Kohaku’s head, drawing him close Gin laid back on the floor. The two shared a look, a look that said they knew something Kohaku didn’t. The youngest boy didn’t mind too much. Gin-nii and Hide-nii were big, so of course they knew more. It was probably just some boring stuff like cleaning and stuff.

“I have a surprise for you, actually.” Hide said, his voice breathless from excitement. He was practically shaking with it. Kohaku watched his brother with curiosity. Hide served them their meal for the evening. It was rabbit stew! Kohaku nearly cried with joy. The meat was tough and there was little to no flavor but it was a meal fit for a king. At least, it was to Kohaku.

“Really?” Kohaku said around the rabbit hide he was trying to chew through. “What is it? Candy? Toys? Oh, is it something cool like…. um….” Kohaku tried to think of something besides those two things. He came up blank.

“Try not to hurt yourself, idiot.” Gin mocked, snickering to himself. Kohaku responded in the most mature of manners. Sticking his tongue out at Gin from behind Hide. Gin responded by trying to hit Kohaku with a clump of dirt.

“Boys!” Hide shouted, though it really wasn't much of a shout. It was just a slight raise in their brother’s usually soft tone, but it silenced them nonetheless. “Honestly, you two. I should not have to do this with you.”

“Sorry, Hide-nii.” The two grumbled, earning a smile from the eldest.

“I forgive you.” He said, stroking Kohaku’s head. “As I was saying, my surprise is good for all of us.”

“All of us?” Gin echoed, his frown deepening. He didn’t seem happy. Hide continued, missing Gin’s frown.

“Yes, a customer of mine, an aristocrat from England, is coming to visit so I might be able to get a bit more money, when he comes by.” He stated, his gaze a bit distant. “If things go well, wen might be able to afford a treat or two.” Kohaku didn’t understand Hide words too much. He had no clue what Hide did or why he worked so late but it made money so it must be fine. However, Gin did not think the same way.

“I don’t like it.” He grumbled, munching on the ends of his chopsticks. Kohaku and Hide stared at the boy in confusion. “I hate how we have to rely on the rich for food and money. They are all the same. They are all selfish, ugly fat asses.” Kohaku thought back to his dear friend. The one whom he’d bonded with. The beautiful boy in lavish clothes who held his hand like they were true friends. Anger raced through him but he held his tongue. “They don’t get how we feel at all. They just look down on us, on you.”

“Now Gin, I will not allow you to slander those who pay for the food we eat.” Hide scolded, giving Gin his best disapproving frown. “What I do is worth the looks I get. It a com-”

“Do not try to play me, Hide-nii!” Gin shouted back. “I know exactly what you do for the food we eat. That’s why I refuse to eat it! I refuse to eat anything earned by you lying on your back and-”

Gin’s tirade was ended by Hide hand striking him across the cheek. Silence fell between them. Hide and Gin gave each other a look before he clenched his teeth and stomped away, grumbling under his breath. After a minute of silence, Hide sighed.

“I should go get him.” He stood up, brushing himself off and turning the to leave. A small hand grabbing his cloak stopped him. He stared down at the hand.

“Gin-nii… Gin-nii is wrong about rich folks.” He mumbled, a bit ashamed. He’d wanted to speak up but couldn’t. Now he was just shamelessly talking behind his back. “Not all rich people are so bad. Some have it as bad as the rest of us. I hope Gin-nii understands that...”

“I as well, wish for that.” Hide sighed, picking him up and laying him down in bed. Tucking him in, Hide gave him a questioning look. “Is something the matter? You don’t usually weigh in on these kinds of things. Did something happen?”

Kohaku kept quiet. He didn’t want to share his day with Kitsune-kun with anyone, not even his brother. Their time together was his. Answering with a pout, Hide chuckled lightly.

“Alright, I won’t pry.” He said, pushing his hair back. His eyes got misty and distant again, probably thinking about grown up stuff again. With a weary sigh, he spoke. ”Kohaku, do you remember the song I taught you before?” 

Kohaku thought back. There was always a song Hide would sing to them whenever any of them disagreed with each other. Mostly it was for Gin since he was so stubborn but Kohaku also knew the words. He nodded.

It was then that Hide began to sing. Kohaku let the melody flow through him, hanging on to every note like a warm coat on a cold day. The words had little meaning to Kohaku’s young mind. It was the feeling it gave him that made him close his eyes and listen. Soft and beautiful. 

By the time it was over, Kohaku was half asleep but noticed when Gin had come out as well. He laid down next to Kohaku, silently cuddling him for a minute. With a grumble, he muttered an apology for his unknowing words and wrapped the three in their raggedy blanket. He had just drifted off to sleep when he heard Hide apologize back.. Yet again, like all the days before, the three brother huddled together and fell into a contented sleep.

 

***

 

The next morning, Kohaku went looking for the boy again. The early morning air was still cool. The clothes Kohaku wore kept his body warm but he lacked shoes so moving was the best thing. He found the boy in the same place as the day before. The boy’s clothes hadn’t gotten any less fancy. Still he wore layers of fine fabric. Despite that, he was still huddled in a ball in the middle of the clearing, clearly crying.

“Kitsune-kun!” He called. The boy looked up and joy spread across his face. The boy got up and dashed toward Kohaku. He practically tackled Kohaku to the ground. It took a while but Kohaku soon found his way out of the tangle of fabrics. Still the boy wouldn’t let him go. He held on like life would end without Kohaku.

“I missed you!” The boy sobbed, clinging to Kohaku’s dirty rags. Kohaku had no clue what to really do. Most kids he knew were tough. They had to be. Being a cry baby, as Gin-nii put it, was the equivalent of painting a target on your back.

“Sorry.” He sighed, enjoying the warmth of being held in the bundle.”I’m here now.” He assured, though the boy continued on as if not hearing him.

“No one is ever home but I’m never alone. There’s always noise and strangers around and…” The boy continued to cry. Kohaku said nothing and just held him. After an hour of sobs the boy finally took a breath and looked up. His eyes were red and puffy but he still looked beautiful. Like a Kitsune. 

“I missed you too.” He replied, smiling happily as he held the boy close. The boy’s face was red but mostly from all the crying he’d done.

After a minute, Kohaku took the boys hand and lead him away from the clearing. This day, Kohaku taught the boy how to play with his few toys. The boy was amazed by such things. He never played with such simple games. The two played fun games and laughed all day. It was only at sun set that the boy started to complain.

“I don’t even know your name.” He said, pouting. “We are friends, right?” He asked, his eyes pleading to him. Kohaku opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by his demand. “So tell me your name!”

Kohaku stared at him, surprised but not so surprised. The Kitsune boy seemed to be really rich. His clothes and the way he spoke made that obvious. Moreover, he gave orders so easily. But Kohaku wasn’t one to go along with demands.

“My name is mine. If you want to know it you have to ask nicely.” Kohaku scolded. The Kitsune boy was shocked. It must have been a first for him. He was pouting but Kohaku wasn’t backing down.

“Fine” He said, blushing for some reason. “May I ask your name, dear friend?” Kohaku smiled.

“My name is… Yukihiro” Kohaku replied. The name was a bit fancy but Hide-nii had always advised him that if someone should ask his name that he should make one up. You never know when someone might turn on you, he said. He didn’t get it but Hide-nii was smart so it must be right. Still, Kohaku felt a bit bad about lying so he quickly changed the subject. "Kitsune-kun, lets meet back here again sometime, okay?”

“Okay!” The boy smiled and Kohaku felt his heart race. It was truly the most beautiful smile. “Come back tomorrow, Yukihiro. I’ll be here.” They pinkie swore, though the Kitsune boy was a bit taken aback at the notion of eating a thousand needles if the promise was broken.

Still, that was no problem since they did indeed meet together every other day, choosing to spend it together. Every day the two boys would meet together in the clearing. It would start the same each time. Kohaku would find the Kitsune in the clearing, waiting for him with tears running down his face. They would embrace for a while, mostly the boy doing so since he seemed to like holding Kohaku, then they’d play. Kohaku even taught the boy how to sing Hide’s lullaby. As the winter set in, the two friends played in the snow, huddled in caves Kitsune-kun would never have discovered on his own and enjoyed their friendship for a long while.

At the end of each day, the boy would do the same thing. Just when Kohaku would leave, the Kitsune would ask a question. They were simple things. His age, favorite foods, what he liked in people and such things. Kohaku always answered honestly, not seeing anything weird about it. 

Except for the last day. After their short day of play, Kitsune-kun asked a strange question.

“Would you come home with me?”

“W-what?” Kohaku stuttered. Was he serious? He looked like he was but…

“I don’t want to be alone anymore.” He said, clutching Kohaku’s hands in his own. Looking into his eyes, the Kitsune kept pleading. “I’m surrounded by strangers every day. My father is never around and mother isn’t here anymore.” He said, his eyes dimming a bit as tears formed in his eyes. Kohaku’s heart trembled, wanting to hug him like he always did when the kitsune started crying. But those tears never fell. The young boy gazed up at him with such longing Kohaku felt strange.

“K-Kitsune-kun…” He stammered, not sure how to respond. He was but a child but he recognized the look. It was one he saw on the faces of other homeless children when they looked out at those who had just a little more than them. Not envy but a desire to possess something.

“But I can live with all that if your there with me.” Kitsune-kun pulled his hands and held them to his heart. ”I… like you,Yukihiro.” Looking into his eyes, Kohaku saw that he was serious. His face felt hot, despite the bitter cold around them. Blue eyes stared up at him. Beseeching, adoring eyes. Kohaku’s heart was racing and he couldn’t breathe very well at the moment. What was he supposed to say? This was a big decision. Too big for someone his age. Scared of the strange tightening in his chest, Kohaku did what he was always told to do when uncertain.

He ran.


	3. Things Change

The days that followed dragged on slowly, pulling everyone around Kohaku down with him. Gin and Hide obviously noticed their brothers distress but neither wanted to press the issue. Kohaku was a fairly honest kid. If he had something he wanted to share, he’d do so. Pushing him wouldn’t help.

As this was going on, Kohaku couldn’t help but think about his Kitsune.

_Was the boy still waiting for him in that clearing?_

_Who was going to hold him when he cried?_

_Was he sad?_

Kohaku’s thoughts haunted him for days. On the eighth day, Hide finally spoke to him.

“Kohaku? Would you like to sit with me?” He asked, his soft gaze warming the young boys heart despite his distress. Kohaku hesitantly nodded, letting Hide pull him into his arms. Hide’s arms were slim and couldn’t bear his weight for long but he made the effort anyway. Sitting on his lap, they enjoyed the quiet night for a while.

“Little one, do you know what I do for a living?” He asked, surprising the small child with his question. Frowning, Kohaku tried to think about it. He had only gone by Hide’s job a few times and each time he was left with a lot of pretty women who smelled just like Hide. They were nice but didn’t let him walk around or follow after the women who left with men. He didn’t get it but he didn’t mind since the ladies were nice to him and fed him treats. Kohaku then shook his head.

“Well, that’s not surprising.” Hide snorted, sounding both relieved and a bit sad. Kohaku couldn’t be sure which. “What I do is give love and companionship to others who… need it but can’t get it on their own.”

“How come?” He asked, wanting to know more about his brother. Hide looked down at him, a bit taken aback to have Kohaku ask him that. How to respond…?

“W-well, it’s hard to say.” He replied evasively, The boy pouted, wanting an answer but losing interest as Hide continued. “As I was saying, it’s a job that requires a lot out of a person, and ends up bringing with it a lot of… looks.”

Kohaku, despite being young, knew what he meant. The looks he and Gin got as they walked down the street in their rags. The looks they got when being chased by officers. Sometimes, the looks were of pity but more often than not, they were being looked down upon. As if they were at fault for being poor, hungry or chased away. Kohaku wasn’t sure which look Hide got but he knew it was there. The weary acceptance in his beautiful blue eyes.

Seeing the sadness in the young child's eyes, Hide couldn’t help but pet him. “Don’t look at me like that. There no need to be upset.” He assured him, his smile warm and loving. “It might not be ideal but if it allows me to take care of you and Gin, I have no regrets.”

“Do you like your job?” He asked, curious since he rarely heard his brother talk about it. Hide’s expression was hard for the child to read but he thought he might be having a hard time coming up with an answer.

“...I used to hate it but I can’t anymore.” He replied, looking up at the somewhat cloudy sky. “It’s unbecoming of a professional but my heart has been taken by someone.” He sighed wistfully, his cheeks reddening slightly as he thought about that someone. Kohaku didn’t get it but Hide continued before he could ask.

“That person, he was so kind of me. He treated me with gentle touches and shares only drinks with me. The time we spend together… It’s invaluable.” Again, Hide looked to be in his own world. Kohaku thought this person sounded nice too, though he wished Hide would stop daydreaming. As if he’d read the child’s mind, Hide snapped back into reality, remembering that he had a point to all this.

“Ah, sorry. The reason I’m telling you this is because he offered me a place at his residence in England.” He said, smiling down at Kohaku. Seeing the question marks circling the child's head, Hide continued. “England is a country far across the ocean and it’s where this man lives. Originally, he only wanted me but after telling him about you guys, he allowed me to take you as well.” He explained, turning Kohaku around so they faced each other. “I admit, I don’t know know too much about him other than his profession but I do think it would be good for us to go with him. What do you think? Do you wish to go?”

Kohaku thought about it. If he left, they would be in a new land, around new people and an unfamiliar language. They would be in the care of a rich man but it was still risky. Plus the fact that if they left, Kohaku would never see Kitsune-kun ever again. That ate at him more than everything else. At his silence, Hide just sighed and patted Kohaku’s head.

“I understand.” He said, smiling at the child. “It’s a big decision and I shouldn’t be placing it on a child like you. Just keep this with you, just in case anything happens.” He slipped a piece of paper in Kohaku’s Yukata.

Hide’s words stung Kohaku but nodded anyway. It troubled him to think that Hide might be thinking of leaving without him. Then he thought of the boy and how Kohaku had left him by himself days ago. Was this how he was feeling back then? Sadness and guilt flooded through the child and brought tears to his eyes. Kohaku hugged Hide tightly and started to cry. He had no idea why he was crying but that didn’t stop him from sobbing. He fell asleep with tears in his eyes.

***

The next morning, Kohaku and Gin went to the town to “shop” as Gin had put it. The two had to tread carefully since they weren’t very well liked in this part of town. The streets were packed with people, rich and poor alike.

“Come on, Kohaku.” Gin said as he dragged Kohaku by the hand through the crowd. It was a real tight fit, weaving their way through the small spaces between the people. Kohaku didn’t mind too much though, it was much warmer than being in an empty area anyway. Kohaku did briefly wonder why the place was so crowded so early in the morning. It wasn’t like this very often, especially in the winter.

All of a sudden, Kohaku felt his free hand being tugged in another direction. Surprised by the action, Kohaku let his grip on Gin’s hand slip as he was pulled. He tried to reach out to Gin but he was quickly swallowed up by the crowd, though he could faintly hear him calling out to Kohaku. The child turned to his assailant only to stop and stare.

“K-Kitsune-kun?” He stammered, somewhat out of surprise but mostly fear. His gentle and sweet Kitsune-kun looked furious. His once innocent violet eyes were now daggers, digging into Kohaku’s soul and not letting go. He even flinched when the boy began to speak.

“Where have you been these last few days?” He demanded. They were still in the crowd so those next to them looked down at them. The looks were brief but definitely curious. What a sight it must have been. One kid, dressed in beautiful robes, yelling at another, dressed a dull colored rags. “I’ve been waiting for you all this time! Why haven’t you come!?”

“I-I…” He started but stopped, unsure how to voice the feelings he’d been wrestling with for days now. He was but a child. How could he possibly understand the feelings he had, let alone explain them to the source of said feelings? Kitsune-kun, however, was a child as well. As such, he was very impatient.

“Answer me!” He shouted, freezing as he watched Kohaku flinch at him. He stared, confused and hurting as he watched Kohaku try and distance himself from him. Why? He just wanted an answer… “Y-Yuki-kun, I-”

From behind him, Kohaku could hear Gin calling him. In front of him, Kitsune-kun was crying and pleading with him to just speak to him. Kohaku was torn. Pulling his hand out of the boy’s hand, Kohaku looked the boy in the eyes as he spoke.

“Look, I’ll come to our usual spot tomorrow morning, okay. I promise.” With that, Kohaku ran through the crowd to look for Gin.

“Wait, Yukihiro!” Kitsune-kun called from behind him. He tried to fight his way through the crowd but someone pulled him back. As soon as Kohaku had stopped hearing the boy’s calls, he was struck on the head from behind. Looking up he saw Gin’s angry face.

“Why the hell did you let go of my hand?!” He scolded as he pulled Kohaku from the crowd. “Do you know how worried I was? I thought you had been taken from me by some pervert or something.” Gins hands were shaking as he clenched them around Kohaku’s and his eyes looked a bit shiny.

“I’m sorry, Gin-nii.” He said, feeling a bit guilty. Gin was tough but he was also very caring. Not wanting the mood to get too gloomy, he then chose to tease him. “I didn’t think me letting go of your hand would make you cry, Gin-nii.” Barely missing the punch Gin had aimed at his head, Kohaku ran away laughing. Gin came after him.

“I’m not crying, you brat!” He swore. “It’s just that Hide would hate me if I lost you and… and…” The two ran to their home with smiles on their faces and happiness in their hearts. The moment of panic from before was briefly forgotten as to the two ran home. At the shack, Hide stared at the two younger boys covered in dirt. Gin was pouting as usual under his brother’s scrutiny. Kohaku, on the other hand, was beaming.

“Let me guess.” He said, pointing between the two boys. “You two started quarreling again, am I right?” The two nodded, their expressions remaining the same. Hide sighed and ruffled their hair good naturedly. “Well, I suppose it’s a good thing you two are indeed dirty.”

Kohaku and Gin shared a look of confusion. Hide never liked when they came home dirty. Kohaku looked up at Hide, wanting an explanation.

“Why’s that?” Gin asked, voicing Kohaku’s own thoughts. Just because we’re poor, he’d say, doesn’t mean we have to be dirty too.

“Because I earned quite a large tip today!” Hide stated, beaming down at his brothers. Gin scowled at the words but Hide kept going. “It’s just enough for for us to go to the bath house in town.” With that alone, the two boys brightened like lamps.

Kohaku had never had a real hot bath before. The closest he’d had was boiled water and snow in a wooden tub they used to have. It was nice but it had broken long before. Plus every time they (Kohaku and Gin) tried to sneak into the bathhouse or talk their way in, the owner would violently kick them out. To be able to enter as customers was definitely a treat beyond compare.

Gathering clean clothes, the three ventured through town toward the bathhouse. It was huge, decorated with gold statues and the smell of steam was enough to make Kohaku squirm in excitement. Kohaku saw a group of people enter the bathhouse before them. Watching them, Kohaku couldn’t help but notice how nicely dressed they were compared to them. They were obviously rich. Staring at them, he spotted a child with them.

Kohaku thought it was his Kitsune at first but the boy had blond hair and looked about Kohaku’s age. Kitsune-kun had said he was ten, like Gin. He looked to his brother, wanting to ask his opinion but found he was hiding behind Hide.

_Was he hiding from someone?_ Kohaku wondered.

They walked in soon after, gaping at the interior. The inside of the bathhouse was huge. Since the three owned no shoes, the three brothers wiped their feet on the mat when they entered. The hall was all wood and the floors were so shiny. So clean. Kohaku almost felt bad for walking on it with his slightly dirty feet. They had only gotten half way through the hall when the man in charge, some fat old guy with roll after roll of fat on his face, stopped them.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The he asked from him Bundai. Kohaku didn’t like him at all and clung to Hide’s leg.

“We’d like to take a bath here, if you don’t mind.” Hide said with a smile. The owner melted a bit, looking dazed for a sec but shook it off soon after.

“With what money?” He was sneering down at Gin and Kohaku who stood behind Hide. “Last I checked, you brats were as poor as dirt. Now Ge-” Hide presented that man with his purse. Silence fell for a moment before the man snatched it out his hand and opened it to inspect the bundle. With a snort, he waved them off. “I have much more distinguished guests bathing here tonight.” He sneered. Kohaku remembered the people he saw walk in before them. The ones who Gin ignored. “I can’t have some trash off the streets in there presence. It’s bad for businesses.” Hide flinched at the insult. He hated it when other insults them. Despite his frustration, Hide remained calm and let out a sigh.

”If you can’t give us service, then may I get my money back?” Hide demanded, holding out his hands, Hide waited. The man smirked.

“Think of this money as payment for not ratting on these two brats you tow around. I hear they are pretty hated around these parts.” Hide squeezed Kohaku hand in anger. Kohaku flinched, biting his lip to mask his whimper of pain. When he saw Kohaku grimace, he relaxed his grip. The man was now leering at Hide. ”But I know you. You’re pretty well known, Yoh.”

_Who was that?_ Kohaku wondered, frowning in confusion. Beside him, Gin growled at the man but he hadn’t noticed. Now the manager was rubbing Hide under his chin like a dog.

“I may give you guys a break if you use those skills you have for me. Who knows, I just might let you bath here. What do you say?” Hide stayed silent. His face was of pure torment. Kohaku would have said something to the man but Gin beat him to it.

“I say, give us back our money, you fat ass pervert!” Gin demanded. When the man refused, dismissing the child with an eye roll, Gin climbed on the Bundai and bit the man’s arm. Dropping the purse, Gin grabbed it out of the air and jumped down.

The three boys ran out of the bathhouse and into an alley. They could hear the man calling for the police to catch them. Gin swore under his breath he looked to the street. Hide was trying to shield Kohaku’s view of the street but it was useless. He could see armed officers running through the streets looking for them. Fear was evident in Hide and Gin. Kohaku was scared too.

“Kohaku.” He said with his hands on his shoulders. Looking up at his eldest brother, Kohaku saw the serious expression on his face. Worry filled him as Hide spoke. “I need you stay here, okay? Just stay hidden from the street and wait for me. I’ll keep the guards away from this alley, okay?” Halfway through, Kohaku started to shake his head. Hide couldn’t leave him.

“Don’t leave, Hide-nii!” He cried. Tears ran down his face as the thought of his brother leaving drew ugly pictures in his mind. “Please don’t leave! I don’t want to be alone!”

“You won’t be alone.” He promised. Looking to Gin, he ordered. “Gin, stay here with Kohaku.” Gin started to argue but Hide shot him down sooner than he could speak. “I’ll keep the guards away from you guys, okay?” Kissing the both boys on the forehead, he gave them a promise. “Don’t worry. Even if I don’t come back, we’ll definitely meet again. We’re the ….?” His hand pressed to his chest, where the full moon mark was hidden from view. With tears in his eyes, Kohaku sniffled out an answer.

”We’re brothers of the moon.” With a pat on his head, Hide ran to the street, soon followed by the guards. Gin was holding on to Kohaku so tightly he could hardly breathe. Both were worried about their brother. After a long while, the two waited in the dark, damp alley. After a long while, Gin got up.

“I’m going to go check if the coast is clear.” Gin said releasing Kohaku and looking around. Kohaku clung to his brother only for a second. Gin pointed down at Kohaku. “You stay here and stay hidden, got it?” Kohaku nodded despite the growing fear of being alone. He was a good boy and good boys obeyed their brothers.

Gin covered him with garbage and ran to the streets. Kohaku did what his older brothers had ordered. When the guards combed through the alleys, they all just walked right past Kohaku. Even when the street grew quiet, Kohaku stayed hidden. Waiting, he stayed under the pile of garbage until morning came. Night fell again and still neither Hide-nii nor Gin-nii came for him.

When the sun rose once more and hunger ate at his insides, Kohaku got up from his hiding spot. Picking garbage out of his hair, Kohaku made his way to the shack hidden in the forest. Trees parted and grasses flicked across his bare ankles as he ran. He smelled smoke. With a smile, he ran faster. Hide-nii and Gin-nii were there. They must be mad at Kohaku for making them wait so long. The food they had stolen before must have been cooked and they were waiting for him to join them to eat. The three of them would eat, huddle together and laugh about how they would never be caught.

Standing on the small hill that overlooked there small shack, Kohaku’s heart froze. Their home, for as long as any of them could remember, was on fire. The guards who had chased them before were around the place, barking orders to raid the shack and burn it to the ground.

With a heavy heart, Kohaku ran from the only home he’d ever known.

Pressing his hand to his chest, over the official document that could get him to England, He disappeared into the forest he knew so well.


End file.
